


Fire and Miracles

by xxHinaAngelxx



Series: Healing Love [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: AU Digimon Frontier, Character Death, Darker AU Cannon, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genderbending, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Soul Bond, Violence, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHinaAngelxx/pseuds/xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Daisuke was the last survivor from the battle with four Yokaimon? Who can heal his scarred heart and soul? What if he... or should I say SHE was the reigncarnation of Agunimon's lover? What if Takuya was Agunimon's reigncarnation? Turned-to-a-girl!Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courage's End and Miracle's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

  
[Opening Digimon from Frontier:

Digimon!

_[Showing Agnimon and Kisekimon up in front of the screen then quickly showed a black and red Digivice and a white and sky-blue Digivice. The screen of the Digivices shined brightly to show some black sign popping out. Soon a faded forest green gloved hand and a fingerless sky-blue gloved hand swiped like an X with those same Digivices._   _  
_

_Screen change: In the background showed a light blue, yellow, and darkened pink moons coming close together. Kouji suddenly flew toward it then turned around with data coming out of his Digivice. Junpei was next, swiping data with his own Digivice. Soon Tomoki came by and swiped data like the other two. Izumi came in front to swiped data in front of her with her own Digivice. Then Takuya and Daisuke, looking like a girl in the same age as Takuya, had their backs against each other until they looked at screen and swiped data like the rest of the team.]_

Look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World~!

_[Showing Takuya, Daisuke, Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei ran after the data that shoot toward the darkened sky._

_Screen change: In the background, it showed Earth and the Digital World facing each other from the top and to the bottom of the screen. Later showed a ghosted figure of Agnimon roaring toward the left side of the screen. Soon showed Kisekimon also roared, but toward the right of the screen. Next was Wolfmon, who had his head down, looked up with a growl. Next was Blitzmon, who moved from the left side of the screen to the opposite side. Next flew Fairymon, who charged to the top of the screen with grace. Finally, Chakmon turned toward the screen.]_

Faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons that we learn~!

_[Showing Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki curled in a ball in a diamond formation as data sprouted from their chest. They slowly vanished in a bright light to show Takuya and Daisuke lying on their sides, curled close to each other with their hands intertwined as the symbol of Fire and Miracles sprouted in their chests._   _  
_

_Screen change: Showing a battered Daisuke, with his eyes closed, begin to slowly open them. With different color lights surrounded Daisuke, which de-aged him much younger and changed into a girl-version of himself. She slowly looked up with empty eyes, only to see Takuya, with his hand held toward her, with a warm smile. Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki were behind Takuya, whom they all smiled at her. Daisuke slowly let out a bright, warm smile and jumped to hug Takuya, who laughed warmly.]_

As we work towards a solution

to a spirit evolution~

_[Showing Takuya and Daisuke looked up at the midnight sky with Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki behind them._   _  
_

_Screen change: Daisuke turned around then her eyes widened as darkness started to grab and try to pull her in. She closed her eyes as she began to remember the rest of his friends flash through her head, more importantly, of her lover, who were all now dead. Her hand, which looked like was trying to reach out to someone, began to slowly fall until a faded forest green gloved hand grabbed it. Her eyes looked up to meet a pair of amber eyes with tinted milked coffee brown. Slowly, light surrounded them. Both Agnimon and Kisekimon ghosted in the background.]_

Digimon!

Forever united as one!

_[Showing Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, Daisuke, and Takuya separately Digivolving to their Human Spirit Evolutions]_

Digimon!

Together the matters are one!

_[Shows Agnimon fire attacked with his fist. Kisekimon attacked with her wings in different colored lights of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, Faith, and Gold Radiance of Miracles. Fairymon spin a kick with a wind attack. Blitzmon attacked with his thunder attack. A ball of water came toward the middle of the screen and out popped Chakmon. Soon, Wolfmon appeared with his lightened swords in an X formation until it brightened in a light flash.]_

Digimon!

Through us let your spirit is ours.

Through our power our world called a soul.

Run forward worth this world for a song~.

Digimon!

_[Showing Takuya holding Daisuke towards his chest with a grin, while the other blushed with a warm smile. Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki were in the background with smiles with other shadowed people behind them.]_

* * *

 

**Chapter 01** ****

**_Courage's End and a Miracle's Pain_**  

The sky was midnight blue as it slowly grayed from the smoke bellow. The stars were not in view for they hid so they would not see the horrifying destruction down below in both worlds. Mayhem, fire, and chaos surrounded in both the human world and the Digimon world. As the screams of terror and pain ghosted around to the heavens. Its destruction was slightly old, but still fresh to the few that survived.

Darkness surrounded across both worlds. The human world was gone only leaving the Digital world the only place they could live on. They knew it wouldn't be long until they finally find them and try to kill them. These Digimons that destroyed their world and murdered many, especially to those whom they once knew, were slowly dissipating as they continued to fight them. For their hearts had not given up hope.

There were only five humans left along with their Digimon. The Digital World was slowly being destroyed like Earth. The many Digimon that fought along with them were all dead since Patal Village was gone, making it impossible for Digimon to be reborn. That didn't mean that the Digimon didn't brought their enemies along with them. With each Digimon that was gone brought more burden for the two leader's shoulders, but their friends always managed to bring them back up to keep on fighting for the fallen.

Even with so much darkness surrounding them, the five DigiDestined and their Digimons didn't give in to the darkness. Their light still brightened in their hearts as miracles continue to happen with their courage, friendship, hope and knowledge. Even with the rest of the DigiDestined gone, their spirits were still within their hearts. They needed to stop this darkness so it wouldn't spread to the other worlds with other DigiDestined and Digimon living across the Universe.

They couldn't afford to lose. This was their last battle to finally find peace and light.

***{~AgniKise~}***

The sun was high in the sky, but it darkened with gray shadows. The once pure white clouds were now black or gray that showed the spread of the darkness in the Digital world. Many strong trees were broken, or fallen to the ground with some still standing tall. The grass were not a healthy green, instead it held a few burns and yellow color of slow death. The whole area in the Digital world was not safe anymore and was more isolated.

Ten shadows quickly ran or jumped, from the trees that still stood strong, past this area of the Digital world. They were quick like a speeding flash of their own color. Their legs weren't tired, but strong from the sign of training for many training they surely must have gone through. Five were human while the other five were Digimon. Even with the day still bright from the gray-yellow sun, they still managed to hide in the shadows that they took advantage of the darkness in this world.

Two were leaders and three were their supporters and friends.

The first leader was three years older than the second one. He had bushy hair that was held with his blue headband. He wore a black mask from his nose down to his neck. He wore a black shirt with brown belts that formed an "X" on his chest. He wore a navy blue jacket with dark green fingerless gloves. On his back was a sword called Digital Demon that can vanquish Digimon once slashed by this particular sword. He wore black baggy shorts with brown buckle with a brown pouch that held his new Digivice. The Digivice was dark orange that shaped like a square and heavy with a holder like the oval like a trigger that gun held. The screen was now black and around the screen was black. Below the screen was blue circle background with blue and yellow buttons. If you were to push it up, it will show letters for texting messages. On the back of the Digivice was the symbol of Courage. He wore black boots with a small knife at the back pocket of his left boot. His hazel eyes narrowed sharply as it showed the intense pain along with the deaths and destruction he had seen the past years. He looked to be 19 at the most.

The second leader looked to be 16, but still managed to look younger even though his beautiful auburn eyes with his pupils slightly slit-like from the bond he shared with his Digimon showed the same pain he had seen for the past years. He had wild, spiked maroon hair that reached at the end of his neck. He held a white bandage from his left cheek. On his head held the goggles that the first leader had given him many years ago with his spikes covering them and his forehead as it lightly brushed his long maroon lashes. He wore a black choker with the symbol of Miracles in the middle of his neck of the choker. The symbol was a shooting star in a white color. He wore tight sleeveless midnight blue shirt with a black hooded jacket, which was unzipped. On the midnight blue shirt was a picture of a blue dragon with red eyes. He wore sky-blue fingerless gloves with a blue buckles around his hips with a blue pouch. Inside the pouch was his new Digivice which was shaped the same way as the first leader's. This time it was pure white, but was blue around the screen. It too held the oval holder with a trigger. Below the screen was black circle with indigo and lavender buttons along with the texting once flipped up. Behind the Digivice, it held the symbol of Miracles. He had baggy black jeans, with brown belts in "X's" around the legs till it circled around his ankles. He wore black converse for his shoes. On his belt from his hip held his twin blades along with a Digital Hazard Gun.

One of the three behind the leaders looked to be the same age as the first leader of the age of 19. He had short messy red hair, which seemed to be slightly longer than he had four years ago. He had black eyes that held intelligence beyond his years. He wore a black and dark red buttoned T-shirt. He wore dark maroon gloves with a black belt around his wrists. He wore black baggy jeans that reached his ankles and wore a pair of green shoes. Around his waist was a dark red buckle with a red pouch that held his new Digivice like the leaders. It was the same shape as the other two Digivices that the leaders possessed. This was one brown, but red around the screen. Just the other two, it also held the oval shaped holder with a trigger. Below the screen was an orange circle with blue and green buttons. Behind the Digivice, it held the symbol of Knowledge. Behind his back held his computer holder.

The last two looked to be the same age as the second leader of 16. One was a young man with cold blue eyes yet held warmth inside them. He had messy blond hair with slight cameral in his beautiful blond hair. He wore a dark green, zipped shirt with white wristbands. He wore a black beanie to cover his bright blond hair from sight. Around his waist was a gray buckle with a gray pouch that held the same new Digivice as the leaders and the red head DigiDestine. This time it was dark yellow, but was light orange around the screen. It too held an oval holder with a trigger. Below the screen was a gray-blue with rosy pink and gray buttons along with the possession of texting his fellow DigiDestines once flipping the devise up. Behind the Digivice, it held the symbol of Hope. On his back he held a red staff with gray ancient symbolic designs of Digital words that only few Digimon could read, who were now gone in the world.

The last one was a young woman of 16. She had long, light brown hair which was tide in a loose pony tail behind her back. She held the same pink clip for the left side of her bangs, while leaving the right side of her forehead held her bangs brushing her brown lashes. Her eyes were auburn like her second leader but held more brown than red, which were slightly hardened whenever in battle. She wore dark pink fingerless gloves and choker around her neck. She wore white tank-top with darkened pink and black hooded, unzipped jacket that reached a bit above half way of her stomach. Around her hips was a pink buckle with a pink pouch that held her new Digivice that was the same devise as the rest of the group. It was pink, but white around the screen. It too held the oval holder with a trigger. Below the screen was a lavender circle with orange and purple buttons. Behind the Digivice was the symbol of Light. She wore a dark purple skirt that reached the middle of her thighs with black shorts underneath. For her feet, she wore black boots that reached a bit below her knees. Behind her back held a white bow, along with a small knife hidden in her white boots.

Alongside them were their Digimon in their new Digi-Evolution from the new power of their partners and Digivice. Right now, they were in their Rookie form of the new evolution in shadows, because of this they weren't easily described. All it made out was that they looked more human than most Digimons looked like.

They were all going in one way. They weren't running away. No, that was the last thing they wanted to do. The leaders were them toward their hideout that was close for the final battle to finally vanquish the darkness in their world. They will rest to get ready for the gruesome battle that laid ahead for the next morning at dawn.

The five DigiDestined and their Digimon finally reached one the few homes they could feel safe. They knew that there will be a good chance for any of them or all that will lose their lives in this final battle. This was the inevitable, but it still didn't mean that they would like it. They already lost most of their loved ones from the huge massacre that the darkness brought upon both worlds.

"This is it, huh?" The maroon haired boy inquired, looking at the first leader's eyes.

The bushy haired brunette nodded grimly as he pulled down his mask. "This will be our final chance. If we don't stop the final five..."

"The next Digital world and their DigiDestined will be next. We don't know if they can handle them, unfortunately," The red head said.

"Not to mention that we won't know if the next world will even have their own set DigiDestined," The maroon haired leader said, with clenched fists.

The blond haired teen put a hand on the second leader's shoulder, which immediately calmed him. "Don't worry, Daisuke-kun. The four Guardians of all the Digital worlds will make sure to find the new DigiDestined. Besides, we're  _not_  going to let them win. We've lost too much to let them go without punishment," The blue eyed DigiDestined said, with his eyes blazing with full of hope and determination.

"I know that, Takeru-kun. I can't help but think the worst sometimes," The second leader, Daisuke, said, with a small smile.

"We all think about the worst sometimes, Daisuke-kun. That's why you have us," The light brunette haired young woman said, with a comforting smile.

"We're all in this together, Daisuke-kun," The bushy haired brunette said, with a warm grin.

The red head nodded with a smile of his own.

"Ok, now you're all getting too mushy on me now," Daisuke said, laughing with a light blush.

"Did you  _have_  to ruin the moment, Daisuke-kun?" The blond, Takeru, groaned, but a twitch of his lips showed his amusement more than annoyance.

Daisuke shrugged. "So, do you have a plan for tomorrow, Koushiro-kun?" Daisuke asked, his expression now serious.

"There's not much of a plan. All we have to do is to defeat the five Yokaimon with our advanced Crystal Evolution that Gennai had given us before the Yokaimon murdered him along with his counterparts," Koushiro said, as he along with the other four bowed their heads for Digital-man.

"We'll definitely beat them, right V-Crystalmon?" Daisuke grinned, as he turned toward the new Rookie evolution of V-mon.

The Digimon looked like a ten year old humanoid Digimon. What surprised many was the gender of the second leader's Digimon. The Digimon was a beautiful humanoid Digimon girl. She had long aqua blue hair that was tied in a ponytail, which was tied to the right side of her head. Her aqua blue bangs brushed toward her long blue lashes with the longer bangs framing her beautiful face that reached to the end of her neck. Her wide red, dragon-slit eyes were serious, but still held the mischief and playfulness of naivety out of battle. She had pointed ears behind the long bangs that framed her face. She wore a tight blue sleeveless shirt went great with her black shorts. Around her hip was brown buckle that held her Kasai and Kaze blades. She wore blue fingerless gloves that showed her sharp dragon claws. On her forehead held the yellow tattoo of a "V" and the yellow tattoo arrows underneath her eyes. For her feet, it held metal silver boots. Behind her held a blue tail that V-mon had held.

"You got that right, Daisuke!" V-Crystalmon said, with a grin.

"Hey! You're not the only ones, right Taichi-niisan?" The light brunette young woman said, looking toward the brunette leader.

"You bet, Hikari-chan," The bushy haired brunette, Taichi, said, as he and his sister, Hikari, looked at their own Crystal Digimons.

AguCrystalmon (Agumon) looked to be a 13 year old humanoid Digimon in his Rookie Crystal Evolution form. He had messy blond hair with a long loose pony tail that reached his back. His narrowed eyes were emerald green with reptilian-slit pupils. His sharp fangs could be seen on his bottom lip. He too had pointed ears behind his longer blond bangs. He wore gold shoulder armor and arm armor that reached behind the back of his clawed hands. This exposed his well-built chest with his yellow short jeans loose around his legs. His feet were also exposed his sharp clawed feet.

NekoCrystalmon (Gatomon) looked to be a 10 year old humanoid Digimon in her own Rookie Crystal Evolution form. She had shoulder length blond hair a white crystal crown around her forehead like a headband that was seen in the middle of her forehead; since blond bangs parted up there to the side till it lengthen to frame her angelic face. She had two beautiful sky-blue, cat-slit eyes with a pink flower tattoo on her left cheek. A sleeveless collared white coat, with a gold belt around her hip and coat that flapped like a small cut skirt bellow. She wore white fingerless gloves that reached bellow her elbows. She wore small white shorts that reached the middle of her thighs and white boots that reached her knees. On her head was a pair of white cat ears and a cat tail behind her.

"You're not the only one," Takeru smiled.

"I fully agree with you, Takeru," Koushiro said, with a smile of his own as he and Takeru looked at their own Digimon partners.

PatoCrystalmon (Patomon) looked to be a 10 year old human Digimon in his Rookie Crystal Evolution form. He short light orange hair with his bangs brushing to the right side of his forehead as it lightly brushed near azure eyes. Behind his long orange bangs that framed his face were Patomon's orange ears that shaped like a bat's wings. He wore tight peached shirt with blue belts across his chest like an "X" till it reached around his hip. He wore black gloves with silver claws. He wore white baggy jeans and brown boots. Behind his back was a huge boomerang which was filled with orange energy.

TentoCrystalmon (Tentomon) looked to be 13 year old human Digimon in his Rookie Crystal Evolution form. He had slightly spiked red hair with green streaks. His bangs mostly covered his left eye that held a scar from the top of his eye down to the middle of his cheek. His right eye, the only eye being exposed, was amber yellow. On his back held red lady bug wings with green spots. He held a red mask from his nose down to his neck like Taichi's. He wore a black shirt with a dark green vest over it. He had blue bandages around his wrist with red scars on the back of his exposed hand. He wore black baggy jeans with light blue lightning bolts from his knee down to the end of the jeans. He left his feet to be exposed.

"Let's go get some rest. We have a big battle tomorrow," Taichi ordered.

The other four DigiDestines nodded and began to walk toward their rooms. Just as Daisuke was about to leave though, he was held back by Taichi's grasp. Daisuke's eyes widened by surprise then turned around to look at Taichi's hazel eyes. He looked at the first leader with confused eyes.

"Not you, Daisuke-kun. I need to talk to you alone for a bit," Taichi said, trying not to show any emotions to expose to Daisuke yet.

"Ano... ok," Daisuke nodded, hesitantly.

"You guys go. You too, AguCrystalmon, V-Crystalmon," Taichi said sternly.

They all hesitantly nodded and left the two leaders alone.

Daisuke looked at Taichi with a raised eye-brow. "Is something wrong, Taichi-sempai?" Daisuke asked, with concerned expressed from his brilliant auburn eyes.

 _'I can't hold it anymore,'_  Taichi thought, before diving down and pressed his lips down to Daisuke's softer ones.

Daisuke widened his eyes in shock. Soon he felt Taichi's tongue pressing his lips, which made him gasp by surprise. Taichi took advantage of this as he slid his tongue inside Daisuke mouth that tasted like vanilla and strawberries. This completely surprised Taichi, but didn't mind and he soon pressed Daisuke against the wall.

 _'Wh-what? Why is Taichi-sempai kissing? What does this all mean? I... I...'_  Daisuke couldn't finish his thoughts as he let out moan escape his throat, which made him blush even more. He knew why Taichi was doing this, but the problem was... he wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

Soon enough, Taichi reluctantly pulled back so they can gasp some air. Daisuke breathed heavily with a large blush as he looked at the first DigiDestined of Courage with confused eyes.

"I love you," Taichi revealed, with a blush as his eyes revealed them true. He looked down at Daisuke with such intensity and determination that it made Daisuke's heart skip a faster beat with emotions he never experienced before. "I wasn't too sure at the beginning, but as the years gone by, especially with the war against the Yokaimons, I began to realize how important you are to me. I am in love with you, Motomiya Daisuke,"

Daisuke looked at Taichi with wide eyes as he felt shock running through him. He couldn't believe what his senpai was saying, but he knew that his sempai was telling the truth. Taichi had never lied to Daisuke before, teasing yes, but he had never lied to him. He was sure that Taichi wasn't planning to start now especially as important as this.

"I... I don't know. I mean... with this war going on... I never thought about..." Daisuke stumbled, with a large blush painting his cheeks.

Taichi merely kissed Daisuke's lips to stop him from talking which brought another blush painting his cheeks.

"It's ok. I just wanted to tell you that before one of us dies tomorrow, and... if we do get out of this tomorrow... will you go out with me?" Taichi asked, looking at Daisuke straight in the eye.

 _'He definitely deserves the Crest of Courage,'_  Daisuke thought, then looked at Taichi with shy eyes behind his long maroon lashes. "I... yes. I'll go out with you and then... after going out in a few dates, I'll tell you how I feel," Daisuke said, with a warm smile with his blush still in place.

Taichi smiled. "That's a promise then,"

***{~AgniKise~}***

_5 Years Later_

"NO! P-PLEASE... NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! TAICHI-SEMPAI! PLEASE... please...!" The maroon haired DigiDestine cried heartbrokenly, as bended down his bloody stated husband of 2 years. His tears continue to flow, never stopping. His auburn, now more red than ever, held nothing but sadness and pain.

Taichi coughed up blood as he slowly, and painfully lifted his battered hand up to Daisuke's bruised cheek. He carefully and gently brushed the tears from the beautiful man's cheek. His body was in pain, but that didn't compare to what his heart had felt. His heart clenched upon his precious husband's tears streaked face.

"I... I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry... D-Dai-chan," Taichi weakly said.

"D-don't talk right now, Taichi-koi. You're too injured! Please don't leave me! You're going to get better! J... Just don't leave  _me_! Koushiro... Takeru... Hikari... they're all gone! Please... V-Crystalmon is gone... everyone... please Taichi-sempai!" Daisuke begged, as his heart squeezed painfully inside his chest. It hurt... it hurt so much!

Taichi gave Daisuke a sad smile. It hurt so painfully to leave the man he loved so much behind. There was no one left in the world and Daisuke was going to be forced to live through this. Daisuke was also not in a good shape, but for some reason, death wouldn't take him along with Taichi and everyone else. The maroon haired man thought it was too cruel for him to keep on living without the others, especially Taichi. He didn't know if he'll even survive long enough without them.

"D-Daisuke... live... p-please. L-live... for m-m-me and everyone else. R-remember... I-I love you..." Taichi said, before he finally took his last breath and slowly closed his eyes.

Daisuke looked at Taichi in shock with hollow eyes as Taichi's hand dropped down.

"No... Taichi-sempai... Taichi-sempai! TAICHI-KUN! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that last scream of anguish and heartbreak, Daisuke soon fell to muddy ground. The rain watered the world heavily as it cried with the bearer of Miracles. There was no miracle, but death. Death that wouldn't claim the tortured young man as he slowly lost consciousness with the man that he had come to… fallen in love with all of his heart.

Soon a huge and beautiful blue dragon manifested above them. His eyes looked down at the broken DigiDestined he had chosen for the power of Miracles. It brought pain inside him like no other to see him in such a state. After all, the DigiDestined of Miracles was born from the four Guardians of the Digital Universe. So, it pained the powerful Sovereign dragon to see how broken and sad Daisuke was.

 **"Will _he_  truly be the one to repair the boy?"** Azulongmon asked softly.

A huge two headed turtle Digimon manifested beside him.  **"I'm quite sure, Azulongmon. _He_  is the only one who can truly heal our Child of Miracles. No one else can heal the boy. The bearer of Hazard is an actual possibility, but he isn't the one the boy is  _truly_  destined to be with,"** Ebonwumon said.

 **"You don't mean to say..."**  Azulongmon looked at the ancient Sovereign in shock.

Both heads nodded in agreement.  **"That's right, Azulongmon. They're both the reincarnation from those Legendary Warriors. Why do you think this boy has the power of Miracles when we had created him. They'll forever be incomplete if we don't bring them together. The DigiDestined of Courage was also his soul mate much like his past life, but it seems fate had decided to repeat their tragic history once again,"**  Ebonwumon said.

 **"Then we must bring him to your realm then. This realm is dead and no place for him to be. He needs to heal. If that boy is truly is one of his two soul mates of the past then we must take him to _him_ ,"** Azulongmon said.

 **"Yes... but first, we must put him in his true gender. This body is already battered. Once he's in his true body, he'll have slight injuries but not serious ones,"**  Ebonwumon said.

 **"Where shall we send him?"**  Azulongmon asked.

 **"Where the DigiDestined of Flame will first stop at from the Trailmon he has chosen,"**  Ebonwumon said.

Azulongmon nodded. **"It shall be done,"**

Slowly, light surrounded the battered maroon haired teen. With a bright flash, he was soon gone. Never to see his world ever again. This was the start of healing for the new road of Destiny.

***{~AgniKise~}***

In another realm that is slightly similar to where Daisuke had lived, four children rocked from the bumpy ride from a Digimon train. The room suddenly darkened ominously. A twelve year old boy hit his back against the wall of the train Digimon. He grunted in slight pain as his whole body turned into some humanoid Digimon then back to his real self. It was happening the same way to an eight year old boy, a twelve year old girl, and a thirteen year old boy, which shocked twelve year old boy.

Sweat dripped down his face as he looked down at his lightened cellphone. He couldn't believe what he was getting into. Everything was getting weirder and weirder ever since he had that message from his cellphone a while ago.

His amber, tinted milked coffee brown eyes widened as his brightened cellphone suddenly disappeared like data and revealed some red and black devise.

"Huh?" The cap, goggle wearing boy muttered.

 **"This is your Digivice. Welcome to the Digital World. There will be someone here who is waiting to be healed by you… Takuya,"**  A feminine voice said from the devise in his hand.

"Digital world?" The boy, Takuya, inquired.  _'And what does she mean by someone waiting to be healed by me? Who is it?'_

The train Digimon left the darkened cavern as it road up and curved forward to the stop. A stop that will change Takuya's and Daisuke's life. For Destiny was at work to reunite these two individuals back to their other half... their soul mate. Takuya will be the one to finally complete them and for Daisuke to be healed after the loss of his other soul mate and lover. Miracles will walk the road of Destiny once again to save the Digital world, and help the new group of DigiDestined Legends while the leader of Legends will help Miracle's pain.


	2. New Destiny with the Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I only own V-Crystalmon and the Legendary Warrior of Miracles!

  
[Opening Digimon from Frontier:

Digimon!

_[Showing Agnimon and Mirakuruzumon up in front of the screen then quickly showed a black and red Digivice and a white and sky-blue Digivice. The screen of the Digivices shined brightly to show some black sign popping out. Soon a faded forest green gloved hand and a fingerless sky-blue gloved hand swiped like an X with those same Digivices._

_Screen change: In the background showed a light blue, yellow, and darkened pink moons coming close together. Kouji suddenly flew toward it then turned around with data coming out of his Digivice. Junpei was next, swiping data with his own Digivice. Soon Tomoki came by and swiped data like the other two. Izumi came in front to swiped data in front of her with her own Digivice. Then Takuya and Daisuke, looking like a girl in the same age as Takuya, had their backs against each other until they looked at screen and swiped data like the rest of the team.]_

Look to the past

as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World~!

_[Showing Takuya, Daisuke, Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei ran after the data that shoot toward the darkened sky._

_Screen change: In the background, it showed Earth and the Digital World facing each other from the top and to the bottom of the screen. Later showed a ghosted figure of Agnimon roaring toward the left side of the screen. Soon showed Mirakuruzumon also roared, but toward the right of the screen. Next was Wolfmon, who had his head down, looked up with a growl. Next was Blitzmon, who moved from the left side of the screen to the opposite side. Next flew Fairymon, who charged to the top of the screen with grace. Finally, Chakmon turned toward the screen.]_

Faith in ourselves

and trust in each other

we live by the lessons that we learn~!

_[Showing Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki curled in a ball in a diamond formation as data sprouted from their chest. They slowly vanished in a bright light to show Takuya and Daisuke lying on their sides, curled close to each other with their hands intertwined as the symbol of Fire and Miracles sprouted in their chests._

_Screen change: Showing a battered Daisuke, with his eyes closed, begin to open them slowly. With different color lights surrounded Daisuke, which de-aged him much younger and changed into a girl-version of himself. She slowly looked up with empty eyes, only to see Takuya, with his hand held toward her, with a warm smile. Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki were behind Takuya, whom they all smiled at her. Daisuke slowly let out a bright, warm smile and jumped to hug Takuya, who laughed warmly.]_

As we work towards a solution

to a spirit evolution~

_[Showing Takuya and Daisuke looked up at the midnight sky with Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki behind them._

_Screen change: Daisuke turned around then her eyes widened as darkness started to grab and try to pull her in. She closed her eyes as she began to remember the rest of his friends, who were all now dead. Her hand, which looked like was trying to reach out to someone, began to slowly fall until a faded forest green gloved hand grabbed it. Her eyes looked up to meet amber eyes with tinted milked coffee brown. Slowly, light surrounded them. Both Agnimon and Mirakuruzumon ghosted in the background.]_

Digimon!

Forever united as one!

_[Showing Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, Daisuke, and Takuya separately Digivolving to their Human Spirit Evolutions]_

Digimon!

Together the matters are one!

_[Showing Agnimon fire attacked with his fist. Mirakuruzumon attacked with her wings in different colored lights of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, and Twilight of Miracles. Fairymon spin a kick with a wind attack. Blitzmon attacked with his thunder attack. A ball of water came toward the middle of the screen and out popped Chakmon. Soon, Wolfmon appeared with his lightened swords in an X formation until it brightened in a light flash.]_

Digimon!

Through us let your spirit is ours.

Through our power our world called a soul.

Run forward worth this world for a song~.

Digimon!

_[Showing Takuya holding Daisuke towards his chest with a grin, while the other blushed with a warm smile. Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki were in the background with smiles,_   _and was other shadowed people behind them.]_

* * *

 

**Chapter 02**

**_New Destiny with the Old_ **

In a dimension between two Digital worlds was an empty place. There was no telling where the ground or the sky was. Various colors surrounded the area like watering paint that was brushed from a portrait. The only difference was that the coloring area moved slowly like the calming ocean waves. It was beautiful and bright for something that was between two parallel worlds.

Right in the middle of the never-ending dimension laid a human young man, who looked to be nothing more than 21 years old. His wild, spiked maroon hair was messy and dirty with dry blood sprayed in his soft hair, yet it still held onto his long ponytail behind his neck. His skin was covered in bruises, scars, burns, and blood from a terrifying war he had gone through not that long ago. Around his neck were cracked goggles and a choker with the symbol of Miracles on it. All he wore was torn sleeveless midnight blue shirt with a picture of a blue dragon with red eyes. He still wore his sky-blue fingerless gloves. His baggy black jeans were still intact with slight torn here and there, and the brown belts were slightly loosened around the jeans in loose "X" around the legs. His twin blades and Digital Hazard Gun were gone, lost in the battlefield in his Digital world.

Right now the young man was still unconscious, but not for long. With a slight twitch of pain, the maroon haired man slowly opened his eyes to show his slight dragon-slit, auburn eyes. The red in his eyes were now more pronounced than the brown, but he wouldn't mind if he knew. They were close to being red wine than auburn, but it still held the auburn texture that he held in his beautiful eyes.

The first thing he realized was the agonizing pain all over his body. He could feel the wet, sticky liquid of his blood as it slowly dripped down his soft, sweaty tan skin. Where the bruises lay were aching in pain and a slight itch. He could feel the slight breeze where the tears of his clothes lay. It was a nice breeze, but also made the ache more noticeable of his painful scars.

When his eyes finally opened fully, he noticed the many different colors above him. He felt confusion when he realized he wasn't in the battlefield... not with Taichi...

"TAICHI-KUN!" Daisuke shouted out, as he immediately sat up. He did not care about the pain anymore, he just ignored it. He wildly looked around with worried eyes that also held fear in those beautiful auburn eyes. His heart pounded wildly against his ribcage. "TAICHI-KUN! TAICHI-KUN!"

He knew it was ridicules to shout out for the first leader of the DigiDestined when he was dead, but that didn't stop him. Even though he witnessed the handsome bushy haired brunette's death, he could not help but hope that it was not true... that it was a lie... a dream; a terrible dream that soon became his nightmare. The final battle he fought alongside his lover and friends 2 years after being wedded to Taichi, which also happened to be their 3rd anniversary as lovers. It was a loss hope, but he couldn't help it! Just when he finally found someone who loved him for  _him_  and he in turn fall for his lover back, it all gets taken away from him. Not only as a lover… but as his husband… his soul mate…

"Taichi-kun! Taichi...!" Daisuke kept shouting out, as he shakily stood up and ran in a random direction. Nothing mattered to him anymore, but to find the man he had heavily fallen in love with. Taichi was all that mattered to him in his mind and soul, and of course... his heart.

 **"He is gone, my child,"**  A remorseful voice said.

Daisuke stopped and turned around to see the familiar Sovereign.

"No! H-he's still here! I-I just saw him! I... Where's my husband?" Daisuke shouted, his chest clenching from inside as tears ran down his bruised face. Even with the bruises and blood covering his face, he still looked beautiful to those from a far... most especially to his husband, who always made sure to whisper those loving words every day since they became boyfriends and during their marriage...

Azulongmon looked down at Daisuke sadly. He could see the pain and the hardships inside the twenty-one year old man. The pain... the loneliness from losing so many people and Digimon he had known for so long from either from the war or before the war… and most especially of Taichi's demise. He could not help but feel the pain himself. He knew he must send Daisuke to that boy... the boy who could heal the child of Miracle's heart and shining light.

 **"Daisuke... he's gone. He, along with Izumi Koushiro, Takaishi Takeru, and Takaishi Hikari all died against one of the five Yokaimon they each fought against,"**  Azulongmon said, looking sadly at the broken young man. Not only was his sorrow for the broken-heartened man, but also for his children… the DigiDestined, especially Taichi and Hikari, who were indeed his actual children born from the DigiWorld and Human World.

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! TAICHI... Taichi... he... HE WAS JUST HERE WITH ME!" Daisuke shouted, as he finally dropped to his knees and let out a heartbreaking scream. Tears kept staining his face as his grief kept overwhelming him for his loss.

 **"...child, my Miracle child, you have to let it go,"**  Azulongmon said, almost allowed the plea in his voice to be heard.

"I... I can't! Taichi... Taichi..." Daisuke couldn't finish. It hurt just thinking about his sempai and husband. The man who loved him… the man… he had fallen hard for and given his heart trustfully and willingly, and became his wonderful husband.

 **"Do you want to heal?"**  Azulongmon asked.

Daisuke perked up his head. "Heal...? Is there even a way? I... I'm broken, Azulongmon. How  _can_ I be healed? There's nothing left. Nobody can heal me," Daisuke said, as his eyes dulled as he felt the empty numb in his chest where Taichi always warmed with his love.

 **"There is a way, hatchling. In fact, I found your other half! The half who was meant to be by your in the beginning of your life. For some reason someone had separated you both. That way you will both be incomplete and gain half the powers you were meant to maintain. It didn't take long to find out that it was the leader of the Yokaimon and the new darkness that your other half is destined to fight against in Ebonwumon's realm,"**  Azulongmon explained.

Daisuke looked up at Azulongmon with widened eyes.

"What?" Daisuke asked, with wide confused eyes.

 **"That's right. They both planned to finish you both off to stop the prophesy from happening. A prophesy that will happen in a few years. Right now the darkness is trying to over-rule Ebonwumon's realm since your other half isn't at his full power. His dormant power has been sealed away since they took you away. This leaves him vulnerable to KisaiYokaimon,"**  Azulongmon said.

"What? Wait? What do you mean? Didn't T-Taichi-sempai delete KisaiYokaimon?" Daisuke shouted, as fear and anger appeared upon his slit eyes. If Azulongmon wasn't wrong, he could detect hatred toward the fire demon Digimon. This worried the dragon Sovereign.

 **"I'm afraid not, hatchling. At the last minute, KisaiYokaimon managed to transport himself to another realm just a few seconds before AguCrystalmon and Taichi used their remaining power of their ultimate attack. Your other half isn't powerful enough to stop KisaiYokaimon from absorbing his life force and power to get back to his original power of his own, maybe even more powerful. You must go and find your other half. You are the only one who knows how powerful KisaiYokaimon truly is, and your soul mate is the only one who can heal you,"**  Azulongmon said.

"But why would KisaiYokaimon go after my s-soul mate?" Daisuke asked, feeling an unbelievable amount of worry and fear for his other half. This just made him guilty and angry with himself. He does not even know if he should  _let_ his destined soul mate to heal him. He had loved Taichi so much, who had always been precious to him since he had first met his senpai, and the one who loved  _him_ —the real Daisuke. He also felt anger and hatred in his veins for KisaiYokaimon, and knowing that he will have the opportunity to avenge his beloved husband made him feel satisfied and sad.

 **"That is because your other half has something that only KisaiYokaimon needs to become more powerful than ever before. Hatchling, you are both powerful humans with souls meant to stay together. Right now, your soul is tormented with scars and in shreds that only your soul mate can heal. With those wounds in both your soul and heart, this has reduced the power you were meant to have. Not only that, but you unconsciously sealed half of that very half of your power from your grief. Meaning, you won't be able to defeat KisaiYokaimon or the darkness that is slowly over-ruling Ebonwumon's realm,"**  Azulongmon said. **_'Of course, the fact that Taichi was also his true soul mate from both the past and present probably isn't something he should be informed with. It will only cause more pain with no way to heal him - not even the Child of Flame could help heal his heart if he knew this truth,'_**

"B-b-but how will I know who my other half is?" Daisuke asked, trying to wave his hands up in the air only to wince in pain as soon as he began to move them. He had almost forgotten about the injuries he received from the last battle.

 **"You will know, hatchling. I cannot tell you for _you_ must find out on your own. Now, I will send you to Ebonwumon's realm to help the new DigiDestined and their leader. You were and are the second leader of the Original DigiDestined from our Digital Universe. You know about Digimon better than anyone, but there will be those you would not know. This realm is parallel from your own. I will give you a new Digivice and your Spirit Digimon,"** Azulongmon said.

"Wait! What do you mean my Spirit Digimon?" Daisuke asked, with slight feared eyes at the thought of the possibility of gaining a new Digimon partner. He didn't want a new partner! V-Crystalmon (V-mon) was his only Digimon partner and friend. She still was even if she was gone from his life forever.

 **"You will soon see for yourself, hatchling. Don't worry so much. It is _not_ your new Digimon partner like V-Crystalmon. Only  _she_ is your true Digimon partner and no one else. The Spirit Digimon is for your new Evolution for this new realm. The new DigiDestined have their own Spirit Digimon as well, which they have to search for in order to survive the enemies they will encounter. This new Evolution will make it possible for you to  _become_ a Digimon yourself,"** Azulongmon explained, with his warm eyes looking at Daisuke reassuringly.

This made Daisuke relaxed until his eyes widened in shock once the words processed into his head. "EH? BECOMING A DIGIMON?" Daisuke shouted, with his mouth dropped down to the floor.

Azulongmon didn't look annoyed, thankfully, but actually amused.  **"That's right, hatchling. This Evolution will help you because you, along with the new DigiDestined, are actually the reincarnations from these very same Spirit Digimon that were Legendary in Ebonwumon's realm. This is why it is possible. Only you and these new DigiDestined are able to Digivolve into real Digimon,"**  Azulongmon explained.

"Oh... and how will I get there?" Daisuke asked, with a confused expression.

Just after he asked those words, a bright light surrounded Daisuke, who immediately closed his eyes. Before losing consciousness, he heard Azulongmon's words as he slowly blacked out.

**"Once you awaken you will have your new Digivise with your Spirit Digimon inside. Also, just to warn you. After seeing your body completely battered, the other Sovereigns and I decided to give you your original form... your true gender, hatchling. So don't be surprised to be... well, in your opposite gender once you wake up. Good luck... DigiDestined of Miracles,"**

Then, Daisuke knew no more.

 

***{~AgniKise~}***

The train ride over where that Trailmon stopped them in Flame Terminal, it kind of freaked the four children out. Then they were all suddenly pushed out of the Digimon by some force from the smoke. It was weird for the cap, goggled head boy when he finally realized that the train talked.

"How long did you intend to stay on?" It asked.

The boy, Takuya, looked up from where he along the rest of the children fell. He felt a bit freaked out. "Wait… the train talks?" Takuya asked, before he along with the other three gasped to gape at the train Digimon.

"Hey, I'm no train. I'm the Trailmon  _'Worm'_ ," The brown, four golden-eyed train Digimon introduced. "This is Fire Terminal, a Digimon town,"

"A Digimon town…" Takuya blinked.

Suddenly, a round gray Digimon with long rabbit ears popped up in front of the younger boy in the group. The boy gasped and quickly crawled back. The Digimon had evil looking golden eyes with orange surrounding the pupil eye. The eye was shaped like a wide upside down "U".

"Hey there mon!" One of them said, till they many of them surrounded them.

"Th-this isn't good…" A boy next to Takuya muttered nervously. He was a taller than Takuya and slightly chubby boy, who seemed to be thirteen. He chocolate, spiked hair with the same brown colored eyes. He wore a blue jumper with yellow pockets on his chest and the inside of the jumper, which showed when they were folded near his ankles and arms. He wore black and yellow shoes to go with it.

The boy, who wore a huge orange hat that covered his messy light brown hair, held wide innocent, but now held nothing but fear and sadness, emerald green eyes. He wore a "V" neck white shirt with green lining the edges of the shirt and flat collar. He wore baggy yellow pants that reached to his ankles, and green and white shoes. He suddenly started to cry.

"I want to go home! Otou-san (Papa)! Okaa-san (Mama)!" The eight-year-old boy cried out.

This drawn the attention of the older children. Behind Takuya was a twelve-year-old girl, who looked to be the same age as Takuya. She was slightly taller than Takuya, but very beautiful. She wore a lavender hat on top of her long beautiful blond hair. Her wide eyes were beautiful shade of jaded green with a slight silver tint. She wore a lavender sleeveless, unzipped, hooded jacket. Underneath, was a white shirt with blue strips crossed horizontally. She wore a lavender skirt with long black stockings and white shoes.

"If you want to go home so badly, obtain the Spirits!" Trailmon said, as he began to leave by going backwards.

"Spirits?" Takuya frowned.

Everyone turned around as Trailmon began to leave them behind

"Wh-what are those? Where are they?" Takuya shouted to Trailmon as he stood up.

Trailmon didn't answer, but continued to leave.

"H-hey, answer us!" The brown spiked hair boy shouted, as he stood up.

"Answer us!" The blond haired girl called out, as she too stood up.

"NO! I want to go home!" The younger boy cried out. The three turned around to see the boy crying even harder and started to run down the tracks where Trailmon left.

"H-hey!" Takuya called out, as he too jumped down the train tracks and ran after the boy.

"I'm going home!" The eight-year-old boy shouted.

"Where are you going, Tomoki?" Takuya shouted, as he ran after the young boy.

Soon, the boy, Tomoki, began to walk down the thin train tracks where there wasn't any ground but a dark hole bellow. Like a piece of the land was taken away.

"I'm going home!" Tomoki shouted as he slowly walked on the thin train tracks.

Takuya stopped at the end of the cliff and looked at Tomoki in fear and concern. He clenched his hands.

"Tomoki! Stop, Tomoki!" Takuya shouted, with a frown but held the concern in his amber eyes. Tomoki did not listen, but kept walking down the trail with his arms up to keep his balance from falling. Takuya bit his lip and then lifted his clenched fist up near his face. He frowned in frustration. "If you want to go home that badly… I'll take you home!" Takuya shouted without thinking, but soon realized what he said. But he did not take it back.

Tomoki gasped, and immediately stopped where he stood.

"Trailmon said it himself!" Takuya explained, and for the first time he acted rationally. "If we find those Spirits, we can go back!" Hoping beyond hope the boy would listen to him.

Tomoki then slowly turned around. "Really?" Tomoki asked hopefully, and began to turn around, only to lose his footing and slipped as he screamed in fear.

"Tomoki!" Takuya shouted, as he suddenly could feel his heart stop.

"I-I'm okay!" Tomoki said, who had fortunately held onto the rail quickly before he could even fall.

Takuya, who had his eyes widened in fear and his skin slightly paled, exhaled a sigh of relief and slump his shoulders down. Then stood up straight with his ember eyes fired with determination. "Wait there, don't move!" Takuya shouted to Tomoki.

Just as he was about to walk down the thin rail, a sudden burst of green fire appeared near his right much to his and Tomoki's shock. Behind the green fire suddenly began to melt from the darkness behind, but close up you will see it brighten in some coded data then disappear. At the same time as the land behind the green fire was deleted like a rainbow colored digital code, and two Digimon ran to Takuya from the fire. One was yellow rabbit with red pants and a white Digimon with a pink haramaki around his waist.

"H-help us, help us!" The yellow rabbit Digimon shouted.

They jumped toward Takuya, whose eyes widened in shock, and held onto him.

The dust slowly dissipate when the two Digimon gotten a good look at Takuya.

"Look a human," The white Digimon said, in shock.

"Human?" The yellow rabbit Digimon retorted, as the white Digimon took out a magnifying glass to get a good look at Takuya.

"See, a human child," The white Digimon snapped.

"A-ano…" Takuya quickly interrupted the white Digimon with a nervous voice, looking at the two Digimon back and forth. "…save you from what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," The white Digimon said, sheepishly.

The yellow rabbit Digimon nodded. "I forgot," The yellow rabbit Digimon repeated.

Both the Digimon and Takuya turned behind the yellow and white Digimon, and Takuya couldn't help but feel that everything was about to change his life at this exact moment.

 

***{~AgniKise~}***

Not far from the other children, lay an unconscious girl behind a metal machine. She was beautiful and stunning in every way. She had maroon soft hair that reached a bit below her slender shoulders, which were set in slight layers. Her maroon bangs lightly brushed her long red lashes, which softly touched her permanent rosy blushed cheeks. She had a cute rounded face, but did not hold much baby-fat, and a small cute button nose. Around her neck was a black choker with the symbol of Miracles, and an old looking cracked goggles, which were given to her... by someone precious to her... from her beloved. She wore sleeveless aqua blue, hooded sweater, which showed her early-blossomed breasts and curves. In front of the sweater was a picture of a black dragon's head with ruby eyes. Its mouth was wide open to show a white six-pointed star near its mouth. She wore sky-blue fingerless gloves. For slender legs, she wore baggy black jeans with brown belts crisscrossing in "X" around her legs until it wrapped itself around her ankles and wore black converse shoes.

What was more particular was the red buckle around her curved waist with a blue pouch on her hip. Inside the pouch was her new Digivice that she was given for her new adventure of healing. It was sky-blue with crimson red grip. Near the grip and below the screen were two black buttons. What she didn't know was besides her Spirit Digimon, there were three familiar DigiEggs inside her Digivice.

Her eyes began to twitch as she began to wake. Slowly, her long eyelashes fluttered to show two beautiful auburn eyes with slight dragon slits and tint of red.

 _'Where... am I?'_   The maroon haired goddess wondered, as she let her eyes roam around.

 _"_ _You are now in Ebonwumon's realm_ _,"_  Azulongmon's voice answered.

 _'Azulongmon?'_   The girl blinked in confusion.

 _"Yes, it's me. I'm only here for a bit for a few reasons. You are near four out of the six DigiDestined of Ebonwumon's realm. You must get up. I'm sensing trouble and I've gotten the feeling you need to see this,"_  Azulongmon said.

The maroon haired girl weakly nodded as she began to slowly getting up. She used the metal wall to keep her balance, a balance she noticed was a lot lighter than what she was used to. This made her blink till she finally took notice of her new body.

Large auburn eyes widened in shock upon noticing her height, age, and... gender.

 _'EH? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? AZULONGMON!'_   The girl, Daisuke, shouted in anger and confusion in her mind.

 _"Ano... well, I did tell you that with your body so damaged we... eto, had to give you your real body back,"_  Azulongmon said nervously.

 _'Real body back? What do you mean?'_ Daisuke asked.

 _"There is no time, hatchling! Don't you want to at_ least, _see whom the new DigiDestines are? Not to mention, don't you feel that?"_ Azulongmon said, trying to avoid answering the question. The story was far too long for an explanation.

 _'Eh?'_ Daisuke blinked, till her eyes narrowed.  _'Is that...?'_

The Child of Miracles immediately gotten herself up to her feet, and turned around from the metal machine that hid her from the others. She noticed two children with other In-Training Digimon that she hadn't seen for a long time. She did not pay too much attention to them though. Instead her eyes were on the boy ahead of them with two strange looking Digimon. For some reason, she felt something being healed by a small portion inside of her. Her heart quicken with intense warmth that felt somehow familiar to her...

Her auburn eyes studied the boy and could feel the warmth spread across her already rosy cheeks, into a full bloom blush. Even from afar she could tell that he was cute and handsome. He wore a faded forest green baseball-like cap, which was worn backwards to show his brown bangs slightly shadowing the rest of his face. Behind his neck was messy chestnut brown hair that nearly reached his slightly broad shoulders. There were light gray square shaped goggles around the cap. He wore a red collared, unbutton shirt to show a yellow shirt underneath with some kind of black symbol. He wore faded forest green gloves and red and orange sneakers. For his strong legs were baggy brown pants with two pocket pouches.

 _'Wh-who is he?'_ Daisuke wondered, not daring to look away.

 _"He, my hatchling, is the future leader of the DigiDestined,"_ Azulongmon answered, his eyes shining with hope and relief. He had noticed a small portion of Daisuke's soul was already healing because of the boy like he and the other Sovereins had hoped it would.

"The future leader of the DigiDestined..." Daisuke whispered softly, her dull, dead eyes slightly shining.

 _"I suggest you get a closer look to see what is going on,"_ Azulongmon suggested.

Daisuke did not argue, she was already sneaking closer to Takuya without the other two children from noticing. She had many years of practice to sneak up on others without warning anyone she was around. Even with this new body, it seemed it remembered this as well. Most likely from the Sovereins' help. As she had gotten closer, Daisuke immediately noticed the green fire close to Takuya's right.

 _'Where did that fire come from?'_ Daisuke wondered, as she narrowed her eyes with suspicion at the green fire.

An angry growl was soon heard and echoed around the place. Takuya could feel a shiver down his spine when he heard that nasty growl where the green fire was located, while the hair at the back of Daisuke's neck stood on end. Takuya, Daisuke, and the other two Digimon looked up at the green fire to see a shadowed shape coming out of the green fire.

"It's Cerberumon!" The white Digimon shouted in fear.

"Cerberumon?" Takuya inquired, as he looked at the glaring hound-like Digimon.

 _'I never seen that kind of Digimon before,'_   Daisuke blinked, along with worry.

 _"I did warn you that there will be Digimon that you may not know or recognize. This is Ebonwumon's realm. There are Digimon that are not in my realm that you know of. This is only one of three parallels that is similar to my own,"_  Azulongmon explained.

Daisuke nodded, as sweat slowly crept down her rosy cheek.

 

**_Demon Beast Digimon, Cerberumon._** ****

**_The watchdog from Hell who guards the Dark Area._** ****

**_His special attack is Hell Fire._ **

The white Digimon informed Takuya, and, unbeknownst to everyone, Daisuke.

' _The Dark Area?'_   Daisuke frowned.  _'That reminds me of the Dark Ocean Ken-kun and Hikari-imouto-chan told me,'_

Azulongmon grimaced upon the close connection between them.

"Where is the Spirit?" Cerberumon ordered for an answer, with a frightening growl.

' _Spirit?'_   Takuya sweat dropped nervously, and wondered if the "Spirit" this hound monster mentioned was the same "Spirit" Trailmon mentioned.

Daisuke's eyes widened.  _'Spirit? Is he talking about the Spirit Digimon that you have given me in my new Digivice, Azulongmon?'_   Daisuke asked.

 _" Unfortunately, yes hatchling. There is another Spirit Digimon in this Digimon village that has been waiting for his reincarnation to take him,"_ Azulongmon said.

"W-we told you we didn't know!" The white Digimon shouted, as he and the yellow rabbit Digimon hid behind Takuya.

"We told you…" The yellow rabbit Digimon whimpered out.

"Liars! This town reeks of one of the Legendary Spirits!" Cerberumon growled.

"Legendary Spirit?" Takuya shouted in shock as his eyes widened with hope. This led the two Digimon behind him to look at him with widened, frightened eyes. He did not know why, but he's gotten the feeling he said the wrong thing.

The two Digimon looked up ahead and laughed nervously.

"So you  _do_  know…" Cerberumon

 _'He should have kept quiet! He's going to get himself killed!'_ Daisuke shouted in her head in worry. She did not know why she was so worried for the boy's well-being, but she couldn't help herself. There was just something so warm and gentle about him that she could not help herself but have herself get drawn to him. This confused her and slightly frightened her since the feeling almost felt like she had with… Taichi-senpai… only not as strongly as she felt for her husband.

Cerberumon glared at Takuya. "Hell Fire!" Cerberumon shouted, as he attacked Takuya with a green fireball from his mouth.

All of the small In-Training Digimon around the brown spiked boy and blond haired girl all ran away for cover. This confused the two until they watched in horror as stream of green fire blazed toward Takuya and the two Digimon.

 _'NO!'_ Daisuke thought, with widened horror eyes. She was about to run up to Takuya, but Azulongmon stopped her before she could.

 _" Don't, Daisuke! This is his moment to prove his Spirit Digimon (himself) if he had the fire within him to use his Spirit! The Spirit Digimon in his village belongs to the Spirit of Flame! The leader's Digimon! This is going to be his first test and fight against a Digimon. Just like you and Taichi were tested for your worthiness toward your Crests and DigiEggs! Do not interfere!"_ Azulongmon ordered.

Daisuke gritted her teeth. She wanted nothing more than to go and save the boy as she had done to many others before, but she knew she couldn't. As much as she hated to, she stayed put. She could only hope that Takuya doesn't get hurt in the process.

"Hurry up and run, you idiot!" The white Digimon shouted, as the green fire surrounded them.

"Wh-what do you mean 'you idiot'?" Takuya shouted in irritation.

Cerberumon launched another Hell Fire attack straight toward Takuya, much to Daisuke's horror and panic attack.

Takuya quickly avoided the attack and slightly clumsily ran toward the thin railing where Tomoki still held on with a nervous yell.

"Tomoki!" Takuya hugged the young boy, and held onto him with his protective arms.

"Takuya-oniichan!" Tomoki latched onto the older brown-haired boy.

Daisuke sighed in relief when she saw the boy avoiding the attack and safely with the young boy.

 _'Why do I get the feeling that this will be a repeating occurrence?'_ Daisuke thought dryly. Before the familiar flashbacks of similar occurrence that happened with her being the magnet of Taichi's worry, she quickly went back to present, but that didn't stop herself clutching onto the broken goggles around her neck.

The dirtied ground that Takuya once stood began to dissolve into data much to Daisuke's shock. She was not the only one who had noticed.

"That Cerberumon… is he trying to eat up this town's DigiCode?" The white Digimon inquired worriedly, yet fearfully.

When Daisuke heard this, her eyes widened.  _'What? Is that even possible, Azulongmon?'_ Daisuke asked, as she along with Takuya, Tomoki, and the two Digimon watched Cerberumon eat the dissolved data from the cliff.

 _" Unfortunately, yes Daisuke. In this realm it is possible. It is mostly because of the new Darkness that is quickly over-ruling this Digital world. That is why you, along with the other DigiDestines are here for. You seven are the only ones who can help save the Digital world from dissolving from itself,"_ Azulongmon said, with a sigh.

"Oh great," Takuya groaned, as he began to notice everything was getting worse and worse for him and Tomoki by the second.

Daisuke's eyes widened upon realizing that the train tracks wasn't attached to anything.

Just as Daisuke had feared, the train tracks that Takuya and Tomoki along with the two Digimon were standing on had begun to tilt down much to their horror. Daisuke can feel her heart stop beating as fear spread all over her soul and body.

 _'NO!'_ Daisuke shouted in head. She can feel the familiar fear of panic and despair wash all over again. These feelings of despair were not the same as she had felt from the battle or the loss of… No, she felt like she had felt this way before she even met the DigiDestined with… In fact, if she thought about it the feeling she now held was the same with her husband…

"Takuya!" The brown spiked hair boy shouted.

"Tomoki!" The blond haired girl cried out worriedly.

Takuya and Tomoki yelled as they slipped down the railing of the train tracks while holding on. Unfortunately, this did not stop them from falling. They just kept falling down till they were at the end and began to fall. Takuya wrapped Tomoki and took the fall to prevent the little boy from getting hurt. Fortunately, much to Daisuke's tremendous relief, the fall wasn't that far.

Once they fell to the ground, Takuya accidentally let go of his Digivice rolled slightly ahead of him. When it stopped, it started to beep in a slight gurgle and the screen lightened up in some kind of black symbol.

Takuya groaned and slowly lifted his head up. His brows were furrowed together to show pain as his left eye slightly squinted from sliding down with the left side of his face. He soon noticed his Digivice began to move itself up and floated in the air.

"Th-the Digivice…" Takuya groaned out.

The other small rectangle screen from on top of the D-Tector shined. In a second later, it sprouted a light beam straight ahead of it. Takuya's eyes widened as he looked ahead.

"What?" Takuya cried out, looking straight toward a large calming light orange, dark orange fire.

A few seconds Takuya said those words, white light sprouted from below the fire much to Takuya's shock. Tomoki hid behind Takuya in fear while the two Digimon held their arms in front of them. The shaggy, tamed chestnut brown haired boy just kept looking at the bright light with widened ember eyes that began to change the milked coffee brown tint into orange flames that brightened the ember eyes more brightly.

The white light blasted the orange flame away like an explosion. As the brown-dusted clouds faded away, a light green beam straightened like a tube. Takuya could make out there was something inside the light green beam. Something important… He could feel his whole body thumping in vibrations as his heart beat against his chest.

"What's that...?" Takuya began to ask.

"Oh… that's…" The white Digimon gasped, as he stood to his feet.

The green light slowly changed into lightened blue data. It surrounded the object that floated inside.

"This is… a Legendary Spirit!" The white Digimon whispered.

A small object showed half of a humanoid Digimon's body was inside the flaming fire. Fire danced around it as if to protect anyone who wished to take it.

"Legendary Spirit…" Takuya said faintly, with eyes blinking then furrowed his brows with ember eyes brightening with flaring determination. This made the orange-flamed tint slightly grew around the pupil of his ember eyes more dormant. "So with this…"

The fire lightly surrounded the Spirit Digimon as if sensing his reincarnation finally here.

"I can take Tomoki home!" Takuya declared with narrowed eyes.

Daisuke blinked, also realizing this. He was able to hear everything that was happening from bellow. Her brows furrowed in confusion.  _'You know... how_ do  _you become the Ancient Spirit anyway, Azulongmon?'_   Daisuke asked.

 _"How did you find out that those DigiEggs were Digjmon Armor Energize to Digivolve Veemon? It's all in instinct, hatchling. Only you and the DigiDestined know how and no one else. It's base on your instincts that you were able to Digivolve, or in this case... Spirit Evolution,"_  Azulongmon explained.

Cerberumon jumped down behind Takuya, Tomoki, and the two Digimon with a growl.

"Found it," Cerberumon smirked.

They gasped and turned to see the black hounded Digimon.

"At last, the Legendary Spirit," Cerberumon growled as his smirk broadened even further. With that being said he charged to the children and two Digimon. Green fire lightly started to appear in his mouth, much to Daisuke's and the other two children's horror.

Takuya's eyes widened in fear, but then looked down. His ember eyes landed upon Tomoki, who held onto Takuya and his eyes closed in fear. His eyes softened as he found himself thinking back about his  _own_ little brother back home. Then his eyes hardened with determined eyes with furrowed brows and gently pushed Tomoki further back toward the two Digimon with them.

"Stay back!" Takuya ordered the younger boy with sharp, rough voice but held a soften edge.

 _'Takuya-onii-chan?'_ Tomoki's eyes widened in concern as the two Digimon held onto him.

Takuya's Digivice, near a gray thin pipe, slowly began to glow in slight fire. This didn't grab Takuya's attention. Instead, he grabbed the pipe in his hand and stood ready for Cerberumon to attack. His eyes slowly narrowed as the orange tint in his amber eyes brightened fiercely. Daisuke looked down worriedly and slightly sensed of dejà vu feeling.

 _"Daisuke... I know you want to rescue the boy, but you mustn't. He must show his true flame toward the Spirit of Flame if he wishes to Spirit Evolve,"_ Azulongmon said, a bit sadly but held his voice firmly.

Daisuke gulped.  _'I... I know, but... I don't know! I feel like screwing that and help him! I... The thought of him getting hurt scares me! Moreover, I don't know why! It... it scares me to feel this way! I feel like I'm betraying Taichi-sempai!'_ Daisuke told Azulongmon, as she clenched onto the cracked, old goggles tightly that once belonged to her beloved. Her auburn eyes holding grief, fear, and worry toward the 12-year-old boy, who stood in front of the younger boy and the two Digimon to protect them, yet at the same time… her thoughts were also on her departed lover, who held those same flaming determined eyes.

"I won't let you have the Spirit!" Takuya said, as Cerberumon pounced to Takuya.

"Move!" Cerberumon growled.

The ember eyes boy quickly held the pipe in front of him horizontally, which led the hound Digimon to crush his sharp teeth onto the pipe.

The ember eyes boy gritted his teeth with his right eye closed. He tried to push back, but the Digimon was too strong. With one strong push, Cerberumon made Takuya to let go and flew out of his hand. Daisuke's and Tomoki's eyes widened in worry, as Cerberumon jumped over Takuya. Daisuke's eyes widened in horror and felt annoyed when Takuya instinctively grabbed hold onto Cerberumon's tail, and was led with Cerberumon to the blue lightened data where the Legendary Spirit was held.

 _'He's going to give me a heart attack!'_ Daisuke thought, as she bit her bottom lip.

Cerberumon growled as he advanced toward the Spirit Digimon of Flame. "So this is one of the Legendary Warrior Spirits…" He said, and suddenly, fire burned Cerberumon's back. Cerberumon howled in pain as the fire started to burn him.

"Why? Not even the flames of Hell affect me!" Cerberumon howled, and quickly jumped out of the lightened blue data area and away from the Spirit of Flame. His metal black gear was smoked from the burn of the Spirit's fire. "Damn it…" He cursed under his breath with a groan.

"Where's Takuya-onii-chan?" Tomoki asked, in worry as he looked back where Takuya was held near the Spirit Digimon.

 _"That boy won't get hurt. After all, he is the reincarnation of the Spirit Digimon,"_  Azulongmon reassured the panic maroon haired girl again.

Takuya stood up and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his hands in wonder.

"It's not hot…" Takuya looked up at the Spirit Digimon. "Spirit…"

As Takuya kept staring, the Spirit of Flame brightened and his ember eyes slowly turned to flamed orange. He soon saw a vision of himself and humanoid Digimon come close together and becoming as one. His eyes widened and knew what he must do. Taking a deep breath as his eyes brightened with more determination and held no fear.

"SPIRIT!" Takuya shouted, and to Tomoki's and the two Digimons' surprise, Takuya's Digivice lifted itself up and went straight to Takuya's gloved hand. With a roar, he held his Digivice straight toward the Spirit Digimon. A beam of white light headed straight toward the Legendary Spirit from his Digivice, which sucked the Spirit into his Digivice.

His once ember eyes completely transformed into orange-flamed color. With a roar, he was soon surrounded by white data and transformed.

"Spirit… Evolution!" Takuya shouted, as he slowly evolved into a humanoid Digimon with wild, spiked long blond hair and azure, blue eyes. He wore orange armor with light orange lining of fire, with silver armor and black gloves. His bottom sharp fang grew and revealed itself from his bottom lip. On top of his orange helmet armor on his forehead were three white horns with orange stripes. He had black skin from his body bellow the orange armor from chest, upper thigh, to his knee down to his feet, then his arms. Silver belts held onto the armor. "Agnimon!" Takuya roared out.

"What? A human evolved into a Digimon?" Cerberumon shouted in shock, his black eyes widening in shock.

Daisuke's eyes widened and could feel her heart pounding against her chest. It was like part her soul was relieved as she looked at the Digimon, just as she had felt when she saw Takuya. She was confused why that was, but she shrugged it off and watched on. She knew that Takuya was going to win this battle. The power from Cerberumon's was over-weighed by Takuya's determination to protect Tomoki. She could easily see that from Takuya's warm ember eyes, which were now azure blue.

 _'Like Taichi-sempai's,'_ Daisuke thought sadly, as her chest squeezed at the thought of her dead sempai-husband.

"C-cool…!" Tomoki said, looking at Agnimon in awe.

"Could this be…" The white Digimon muttered to himself, and began to look through a blue old looking book.

"T-Takuya turned…" The brown spiked hair boy stuttered in shock.

"Into a Digimon," The blond haired girl finished.

"Th-this is one of the eleven Legendary Warriors…" The white Digimon said, his eyes widening in shock. The light blue data vanished when Agnimon swing his arm up to his side, and flames sprouted out of his armor. "Agnimon of Fire!"

"Agnimon of Fire?" Cerberumon growled in outrage, and pounced toward Agnimon in anger.

 _'Oh no!'_ Daisuke thought worriedly, wanting nothing more than to jump down and beat the crap out of that demon beast Digimon.

"Hell Fire!" Cerberumon opened his mouth and shot green flames toward Agnimon.

Agnimon quickly back flipped in front of Tomoki and the two Digimon.

"Agnimon!" Tomoki tried to warn, but he didn't need to.

Agnimon quickly noticed Cerberumon turned the green flames to follow him. Without a second to lose, he brought Tomoki and the two Digimon in his arms and jumped out of the flame's way. Cerberumon growled as he landed in the middle of the red ring, where the Spirit once floated above. Once near at the edge of the cliff, Agnimon flipped and landed with one knee and the other bended up. He gently brought Tomoki and the two Digimon down.

"Take care of them," Agnimon ordered softly and calmly.

Then, Agnimon flipped back to finish off Cerberumon.

As he came down, his blue eyes were soon landed upon Daisuke's auburn eyes. The maroon haired DigiDestined hitched her breath to her throat. She could feel her eyes widening as heat warmed her already flushed cheeks. She could feel the faster rhythm of her heart as it pounded against her chest for reasons she didn't understand, or even wanted to.

Takuya's (still in Agnimon's form) eyes widened upon those beautiful auburn eyes, holding an unusual red tints and the pupil slit in the middle. An unexplainable pounding against his chest confused him, especially the longing and happiness swell within his soul. As he continued to look at those eyes, strength began to flow within him and the need to defeat Cerberumon quickly to find who belong to those beautiful auburn orbs.

The children above looked down at Agnimon in awe. Tomoki had the biggest smile out of them all.

"Wow!" Tomoki grinned.

"Prodigio!" The blonde haired girl said breathlessly, with an awe and dreamy smile.

For some reason, when Daisuke heard the blonde said those words in that tone irked her. Her right eye twitched uncontrollably as a bubble of a familiar urge to punch the blonde. She could feel the annoyance and hot burn of anger building up inside her chest. This made her frown.

 _'Why am I angry at the blonde?'_ Daisuke wondered, as she bit her bottom lip in confusion upon the familiar emotions like she had felt without realizing it, which was before they started dating or the war, toward Sora and any other girls that were close to…  _'Taichi…'_

Meanwhile the spiked brown haired boy frowned in slight jealousy when he too noticed the beautiful blonde looking at Agnimon with affection.

Cerberumon growled as he noticed Agnimon coming back down, and then decided to use his other attack to finish him off.

"Inferno Gate!" Cerberumon shouted, as the eyes from the same shape-like hound helmet's, from his shoulders, eyes began to brighten in lavender beams.

"What?" Agnimon narrowed his eyes and tensed in the air as he came down.

 _"Not a bad move,"_ Azulongmon reluctantly admitted.  _" Too bad it won't be as affected toward Agnimon,"_

 _'What do you mean?'_ Daisuke asked, as her worried eyes watched as black holes started to appear beneath Agnimon. Her auburn watched nervously as Agnimon jumped to the air from the ground just before another black hole appeared where he once stood.

 _"Portals of Darkness sends Digimon into a darkened world where none could see where Cerberumon could be. Only Cerberumon knows where they would be and attack them before any of the Digimon could notice. It could have worked on Agnimon if he didn't have an attack that could be ineffective. Not to mention, defeat Cerberumon,"_  Azulongmon explained.

 _'I hope you're right,'_ Daisuke thought, as she watched worriedly when Agnimon began to fall down one of the black portals.

The blue eyes humanoid Digimon instinctively lifted his hand to grab the edge of the hole, but Cerberumon immediately clawed his sharp paws, which made Agnimon to let go. Cerberumon growled and Agnimon yelled as he fell.

"No one has ever left this Dark Area alive!" Cerberumon growled, and jumped down. All the green outlined holes closed themselves and left the two Digimon to battle it out. This would be Takuya's first battle in many to come in the future.

 

***{~AgniKise~}***

The three future DigiDestined and second generation as leader of the DigiDestined waited as Agnimon battled against Cerberumon. As each second past by made Daisuke more and more worried. It frustrated and confused her about her unexplainable turn moiled feelings to the future DigiDestined leader. She could slowly feel her soul healing slightly, and it scared her. She didn't want it to be healed in fear that she might forget about her friends, most especially… her Taichi.

 _'What's taking him so long?'_ Daisuke fretted worriedly.

 _"Wait patiently, hatchling. This is his first battle after all. He'll do just fine,"_ Azulongmon tried to reassure Daisuke, but it still didn't help.

Tomoki, who had also begun to worry about Takuya since he disappeared with Cerberumon, finally noticed the pretty, maroon haired girl from afar, but close to the edge of the cliff. He blinked his emerald eyes and took notice she was looking down where Takuya was last seen.

 _'Was she here the whole time? I didn't see her on Trailmon. Who is she?'_   Tomoki wondered, as he slowly and nervously walked to Daisuke. The others began to notice the maroon haired girl as well and were curious, but stayed behind and watched things play out.

"Ano..." Tomoki began nervously, as soon as he was standing close to the girl.

Daisuke jumped and turned around to meet wide innocent green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," Tomoki quickly apologized, looking at her nervously.

Daisuke blinked, then slowly relaxed and gave him a small smile. "I-it's ok. It's not your fault. I... I was just too busy being worried for that boy," Daisuke said, looking back down with worried eyes.

"Oh... Don't worry about it. I'm worried too, but I know he'll be ok," Tomoki said, smiling.

"Yeah... you're probably right. By the way, my name's Daisuke... Yagami Daisuke," Daisuke introduced herself, smiling a little to the small boy. She couldn't help but blush happily, but held sorrow in her eyes, upon using her new surname; the only thing she had left of her departed love other than her goggles, and her two rings (her wedding ring and her old promise ring Taichi had given to her when they were young children, which they had almost forgotten until that fateful day on that mysterious island almost 4 years ago…).

"My name's Himi Tomoki! The one in blue is Shibayama Junpei. The blonde-haired girl is Orimoto Izumi. I don't know about the two Digimon, but it's nice to meet you," Tomoki said, feeling himself being relaxed and protected in the maroon haired girl's presence like Takuya's had.

"...it's nice to meet you too, Tomoki-chan," Daisuke said, as he was being slowly and painfully reminded of Hikari, Takeru, Ken, and a little bit of Iori.

That was when a huge tornado of fire sprouted out from the edge of the cliff. Everyone's eyes widened in awe as it twisted around wildly. Daisuke's eyes shined as the fire warmed deep inside her like nothing she had ever felt, but at the same time... it was a familiar warmth.

"There's fire coming from the Dark Area!" The white Digimon said, in complete awe of the powerful attack.

"Oh no! What if he's in trouble?" The blonde, Izumi, asked, in concern.

Daisuke rolled her eyes.  _'If his Spirit is that of fire, then there is no possible way for him to be in trouble,'_ Daisuke thought, almost wanting to glare at the blonde but then smacked herself over her rash behavior.

Agnimon, who was now viewed in the air, kicked Cerberumon hard in the gut. "Salamander Break!" He shouted his attack.

 _'A human child…! NOOOOOOOO!'_   Cerberumon howled, as his eyes rolled back.

They watched as Cerberumon was destroyed by Agnimon.

Daisuke looked at Agnimon, and couldn't stop the warm smile worming up her lips. Her heart beat happily for the boy's first victory.

 _'He did it!'_ Daisuke cheered happily with a slight blush.

"Cool!" Tomoki grinned.

Izumi giggled. "Commozione!" Izumi squealed.

Junpei frowned while Daisuke scowled.

 _'Why that little...! Ah! Why does she piss me off like I had with Sora and Yunaka?'_ Daisuke screamed, just the thought of mostly Yunaka still boiled her blood over that stupid bitch!  **(A/N: Yunaka will be an important character later on in the story. Be on a look out for her. Lol!)**

Data sprouted around Cerberumon's unconscious form.

"Corrupted, evil soul…" Agnimon said, as he took out his Digivice. "This Digivice will purify you!" Pressing a button, the symbol of Fire appeared on the screen and quickly collected the data from Cerberumon to his Digivice. "DigiCode… Scan!" Once the data was gone, Cerberumon wasn't there but the picture and data of him was inside the Digivice. A small egg was all that was left of Cerberumon, which floated away.

"What will happen to that egg?" The yellow rabbit Digimon asked.

"You're so uncultured," The white Digimon said with a frown, looking up from his old looking book then looked down while the yellow rabbit Digimon ran behind him to look over his shoulder to follow. "Cerberumon will awaken in a different time, in a different place," That was when he noticed the yellow rabbit Digimon looking over his shoulder and closed the book. "Don't look!"

Daisuke and Tomoki looked down and watched with curious eyes as Agnimon was soon surrounded by data. When the data disappeared, Takuya was taking his place, still kneeling down. He let his hands down on the ground with his eyes closed. He gasped as he breathed deeply and quickly with sweat dripping down his face. He felt completely exhausted.

"Wh-what happened?" Takuya muttered in confusion, as he finally gotten his breathing under control.

He bended back up and looked down at his Digivice with confused and curious ember eyes.

"I became a Digimon…" Takuya said, with a frown.

"You're a DigiDestined, a Chosen Child of the Digital World,"

Takuya blinked and looked up. Up on the edge of the cliff he saw a beautiful girl, but could barely make out her features. Noticing this, Daisuke jumped, much to everyone's shock, and landed perfectly in front of Takuya. She slowly brought her auburn eyes looking to Takuya's ember ones.

Takuya gasped.  _'Those eyes...! They were the ones I saw as I came down to fight Cerberumon!'_   Takuya realized. "Um... a DigiDestined?"

Daisuke nodded, as she tried to make sure her face doesn't color into a ripe tomato. "That's right. You have chosen to be a DigiDestined to save this world, the Digital world of Digimon. They need your help since this world is slowly dying. You, along with those children up there, are the few chosen ones to help save the Digimon in this world. This is your destiny that you have chosen to walk in," Daisuke explained.

Takuya's eyes widened.  _'I guess this means we're not going home any time soon,'_ Takuya thought.

Azulongmon looked down at Takuya and Daisuke with worried eyes.  ** _'Things are going to be harder from here on out. Not only that, but it seems that the original DigiDestined have chosen these new DigiDestined to hold their power from their Crests, but... Taichi... my son… will you truly let Daisuke go and let her be with the one she's destined to love? Or will you try to stop it even after you are gone? I can only hope that the other DigiDestined stop him, or Daisuke will never heal and finally be happy. I can only hope things will be alright. Of course… unless the love between Taichi and Daisuke is too strong and precious to Daisuke-chan that she herself isn't allowing herself to heal… Only time will tell,'_**  Azulongmon thought, as he slowly disappeared.

 

***{~To be continued...~}***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it! It took quite a while since I had to watch the episode and change things here and there. I actually wanted to put some action for Daisuke and not the sidelines, but then changed my mind at the last minute. I want to have Daisuke's Spirit Digimon to be revealed either the next chapter or the fourth one. I'm not trying to make Daisuke here weak really, she's actually pretty strong.
> 
> Ha! I had fun making Daisuke a girl. Oh! She (he) hasn't fully let out her anger and freaking out moment yet about her whole different gender situation. Lol! I'm going to have fun with that! As you can see there will be many TakuyaxDaisuke moments as well as TaichixDaisuke heavily implied with a few IzumixTakuyaxDaisuke ones, mostly when Daisuke gets jealous upon Izumi's interest toward Takuya. Poor Takuya, is going to be slightly clue-less since all his attention will be mostly to Daisuke, and wouldn't know that Izumi's actually interested in him. Yeah, the story is definitely changing. There will definitely going to be a sequel to this. Mostly in school days till they are in second years in high school where Daisuke's past finally catches up to her.
> 
> 03/31/2011
> 
> Sorry for the long wait everyone! Blame Fanfiction! It wouldn't let me update for about a week! I was soooo pissed off. Since this has been done on that exact Thursday that everything went to hell. I'm glad I can finally update now! Hope you all love the new chapter!
> 
> Please Review and tell me what you think so far! Till then~! =^-^=
> 
> 08/02/2013
> 
> I re-edited the chapter again along with chapter 01. I felt I needed to change things a bit to make more sense over Daisuke-chan's unwillingness to have Takuya win her heart… the very heart that Taichi won over the years.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! I had this in my fanfic account and decided to share this story here too! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter~! =^w^=


End file.
